Dear Future Jadesband
by Tainted Princess
Summary: Cat era una chica especial. A ella le gustaban muchas cosas. Sin embargo, también había algunas cosas que prefería evitar. Las visitas de la tía Janette en definitiva se llevaban el premio a lo más aterrador en su lista. No obstante, esa última visita dejó a Cat reflexionando: constataría lo que obviamente era verdad: Jade era el esposo perfecto. Y si no, Cat le ayudaría a serlo.


Cat era una chica... _especial._

A ella le gustaban muchas cosas, como los colores vivos, los dulces, los días soleados, los días de lluvia, los días nevados, los dulces, la playa, la música, los peluches, los dulces, la navidad, los animales, las cosas suaves, las cosas esponjosas, las cosas tiernas, los animales suaves, esponjosos y tiernos, los dulces... en fin, a Cat le gustaban demasiadas cosas.

Sí, Cat disfrutaba de montones y montones de cosas. Sin embargo, también había algunas cosas (no tantas) que Cat prefería ignorar y si era posible evitar del todo. Eso podía ser por múltiples motivos: que fueran muy aburridas, muy tristes, no suaves ni tiernas, tediosas (aunque no supiera lo que eso significaba) o _aterradoras_. Estas últimas son las que Cat detestaba en verdad, como las películas de terror, las casas de terror en los parques de diversiones ( _se supone que deberían tener cosas divertidas, no cosas que te hagan salir corriendo_ ), la oscuridad, las tormentas eléctricas, los cuentos de terror, los monstruos que ella estaba segura habitaban bajo la cama y dentro del clóset, las visitas de la tía Janette... uff, las visitas de la tía Janette en definitiva se llevaban el premio a lo más aterrador en su lista.

La tía Janette era una mujer de mediana edad (solo que de unos mil años más) con cabello canoso, expresión dura e irritada, voz fuerte, áspera y de, bueno, anciana; y a pesar de su muy pequeña complexión poseía una presencia imponente y autoritaria. Ella visitaba la casa de los Valentine (sin avisar) muy esporádicamente, si tenías (mala) suerte una vez cada dos años, y siempre actuaba exigente y molesta, como si la hubiesen invitado y por lo tanto ella mereciera lo mejor; trataba a todos como a sus empleados y para colmo como si estos le estuviesen dando un pésimo servicio.

Era de esperarse que todos temieran sus visitas, y más Cat. La tía Janette la trataba como a su propia hija, o sea, peor que a los demás. Cuando llegaba la bombardeaba con un mar de preguntas, como qué tal iban sus notas, cómo se había comportado, si había dejado los dulces, y seguía, y seguía, y seguía. La vigilaba muy de cerca esos días, y por supuesto que la reprimía si sentía que algo no era correcto en su _sobrina favorita_ , como el día en que vio a Cat usando sus shorts y su blusa de resaque favoritos: solo digamos que Cat se aseguró de tener en su guardarropa varios pares de faldas muy largas, algunos pantalones holgados y blusas de mangas largas desde entonces.

La tía Janette daba mucho, **MUCHO** miedo.

No obstante, esa última visita dejó a Cat reflexionando. Las palabras de aquella aterradora mujer seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, incluso después de haber estado en la puerta para despedirla:

 _ ***~*FLASH BACK*~***_

 _La tía Janette estaba sentada (en nada menos que el sofá preferido de su padre) dentro del estudio cuando Cat, para su tan mala suerte, iba pasando por ahí:_

― _Caterina_ _―_ _La llamó e hizo a la pelirroja detener sus pasos en seco (solo su nona la llamaba así) para acercarse a la puerta del estudio, asomando solamente la cabeza como un conejito asustado inspeccionando el exterior desde la entrada de su madriguera._

― _¿S-sí, tía Janette?_ _―_ _Dijo apenas en un susurro._

― _No te llamé para que te quedes ahí, acércate_ _―_ _Su fuerte tono hizo dar un saltito a Cat quien en seguida caminó (corrió) hasta su posición_ _―_ _Y ya te he dicho que las señoritas no mascullan. Habla alto, Caterina_ _―_ _Cat frunció un poco el ce_ _ñ_ _o. Solo le gustaba cuando su nona le decía así._

― _Lo siento, tía Janette_ _―_ _Si no terminabas la oración con un "tía Janette" el resultado era MALO._

― _Bueno, eso ya no importa_ _―_ _Dijo acomodándose en el gran sofá de piel_ _―_ _Siéntate_ _―_ _Señaló el taburete frente a ella. Cat tragó saliva audiblemente y se sentó, intentando ignorar la aterradora atmósfera que, para ella, no hacía más que crecer y crecer_ _―_ _Caterina, sabes cómo debe comportarse una señorita, ¿no es así?_ _―_ _Oh, no. Eso se escuchaba MAL._

― _Sí, tía Janette_ _―_ _Habl_ _ó_ _sin poder disimular mucho su miedo._

― _Y sabes que una señorita debe darse a respetar, ¿verdad?_ _―_

― _Claro, tía Janette_ _―_ _Cat no entendía hacia dónde quería llegar la tía Janette, y como si ésta pudiese leer su mente dijo:_

― _Te escuché hablando por teléfono hace un rato_ _―_ _La única persona con la que había hablado era... Oh-oh._

― _Tía Janette, yo..._ _― Su expresión reflejaba su terror._

― _No me interrumpas_ _―_ _Casi por intervención divina la pelirroja no volvió a abrir la boca para interrumpir otra vez pero con un "lo siento". En este punto ya le era difícil controlar el temblar de sus manos (y prácticamente todo su ser)_ _―_ _Como te decía, te escuché hablando por teléfono hace rato, y por lo que pude oír estás en una relación de la cual yo no sabía nada, ¿o me equivoco, Caterina?_ _―_

― _N-no_ _―_

― _¿_ _"No", qué? Habla fuerte, Caterina_ _―_

― _¡No!_ _―_ _Debió gritar por el miedo que sentía_ _―_ _¡Perdón! Quise decir que n-no, no se equivoca, tía Janette_ _―_ _Bajó la mirada, apenada._

― _Bueno, debo admitir que aunque eso amerite un buen regaño lo dejaré pasar porque hay cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar sobre este asunto_ _―_ _Las manos de Cat comenzaban a sudar (aunque eso no le gustaba) e intentaba recordarse que debía respirar para no hiperventilar y por consiguiente desmayarse_ _―_ _Ya estás en una edad más madura desde la última vez que vine, y es preciso que hablemos de tus relaciones y cómo debes manejarlas_ _―_ _Ahora sí la cosa sonaba MUY MAL_ _―_ _Así que, cuéntame: este muchacho, Jake, ¿es bueno para ti?_ _―_ _¿Muchacho? ¿Jake? ¿Bueno? Oh... de alguna manera una luz se encendi_ _ó_ _en la mente de Cat, y gracias a ello logró entenderlo. Entonces su tía creía que..._

― _Pero, tía Janette, no es..._ _―_

― _Respóndeme, Caterina_ _―_ _Le interrumpió_ _―_ _No evadas mi pregunta, ¿es este muchacho bueno para ti o no?_ _―_

― _Pero, tía Janette, creo que no está…_ _―_

― _¿Es bueno para ti o no?_ _―_ _Le interrumpió de nuevo, y esta vez a Cat no le quedaron ganas de intentar explicarse, tal vez por la mirada dura y fría de su tía que le caló hasta los huesos, o por el tono de firmeza e irritabilidad en su voz que la hizo temblar, quién sabe, tal vez no fue por nada._

― _¡Sí! Qui-quiero decir sí, lo es, tía Janette_ _―_ _Se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa_ _―_ _Él es realmente bueno conmigo_ _―_ _La tía Janette asintió, estoica._

― _Excelente. Recuerda, Caterina, que para encontrar al esposo ideal es necesario..._ _―_ _Los ojos de Cat se abrieron desmesuradamente._

― _¿"Esposo", tía Janette? Pero... Pero solo tengo diecis..._ _―_

― _Por eso mismo, Caterina, ya estás en edad_ _―_ _Interrumpió con dureza en su semblante. Ahora sí no cabía duda, la tía Janette se encontraba varios siglos atrasada, tal vez se quedó con ese pensamiento desde su juventud. Cat se estremeció. Iugh, la tía Janette de joven._

― _Pero, tía Janette, yo no quiero c..._ _―_

― _Caterina, ¿tú de verdad quieres a este muchacho?_ _―_ _Por fin, una pregunta fácil._

― _Sí_ _― Respondió un poco m_ _ás relajada._

― _¿Y desearías pasar el resto de tu vida con él?_ _―_ _A pesar de ser tan joven, ingenua, no tan brillante, algo desorientada... bueno, a pesar de ser Cat, si se ponía a pensar, a verdaderamente RAZONAR aquella pregunta, poniendo toda su concentración (lo cual era toda una hazaña) en ese simple cuestionamiento, llegaría a una sola y definitiva conclusión:_

― _Sí, tía Janette_ _―_ _Dijo Cat, a lo cual la tía Janette volvió a responder asintiendo con una expresión todavía imperturbable. Pasar todos los días con Jadey ser_ _í_ _a algo súper, mega genial._

― _Bien. Entonces, Caterina, escucha con mucha atención, es más, quizás deberías buscar algo en qué anotar..._ _―_ _Cat rápidamente tomó la libreta y la pluma que se encontraban sobre el escritorio de su padre, los ojos bien abiertos y atentos a cualquier ademán, los oídos preparados para cada palabra_ _―_ _Aquí hay un par de cosas que ese tal Jake necesita tener si quiere ser tu esposo ideal..._ _―_ _Y la lista siguió, y siguió, y siguió, y Cat en ningún momento dejó de anotar._

 _ ***~*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*~***_

Cat se preguntaba una y otra vez si podría ser cierto. ¿En verdad su _esposo ideal_ debía cumplir con todo eso que le había dicho? Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca supo si la tía Janette estaba casada o alguna vez lo estuvo. Hey, eso le recordaba que una vez su hermano...

 _Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind_

Pero, qué sonido más lindo. Cat comenzó a reír por lo genial de esa canción, _Give it up_ le encantaba, y pudo haber estado así por horas de no ser porque luego de unos momentos recordó de golpe que ese encantador sonido era el tono de llamadas de su teléfono, y no de cualquier tipo de llamadas, sino específicamente de las llamadas provenientes de cierta pelinegra que tanto la hacía suspirar.

―Hola, Jade _―_ Contestó la llamada justo antes de que la aludida colgara.

―Hey, Cat _―_ Dios, su voz era siempre tan profunda y suave, como si las palabras que viajaban desde su pecho hasta su garganta se deslizaran sílaba por sílaba en su cálida boca y salieran finalmente por esos labios tan... _―_ Cat, ¿sigues ahí? _―_ Oh, mal momento para fantasear.

―Eso creo, espera _―_ Volteó hacia un costado, donde se encontraba su tocador y vio su reflejo en el espejo, cerciorándose _―_ Sip, sigo aquí _―_ Dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado. Uff, qué bueno que seguía ahí.

―Está bien... _―_ Algo extrañada por la conducta tan peculiar (y sin embargo habitual) de su pequeña novia Jade decidió hacerlo a un lado por el bien común _―_ Así que, ¿la loca de tu tía ya se fue? _―_

―¡Jadey! _―_ Hizo una mueca aunque la pelinegra no pudiese verla _―_ No deberías hablar así de la tía Janette, no está bien _―_ Reprimió suavemente.

―¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón _―_ Bueno, eso no podía negarlo del todo _―_ Pero en fin, entonces, ¿ya se fue? _―_ La pequeña asintió antes de recordar que Jade no podía verla.

―Sí, la tía Janette se fue hace un rato _―_ Pudo casi sentir la sonrisa de lado formándose en el rostro de Jade.

―Genial, porque estoy demasiado aburrida, hace siglos que no te veo _―_ Esta visita se alargó más tiempo que las anteriores _―_ Hay que salir a algún lado, te dejo elegir. Pasaré a recogerte en media hora _―_ En ese momento, las palabras de la tía Janette invadieron la mente de Cat: _Debe llevarte a citas sin que sea necesariamente una fecha especial, tú te lo mereces_ _―_ ¡No! _―_ Chilló, asustando repentinamente a Jade quien se disponía a colgar.

―¡Demonios, Cat! _―_ Se quejó, sobresaltada por la sorpresa _―_ ¡Vas a destruir mis tímpanos un día de estos! _―_ De ese lado de la línea Jade cambió el teléfono de oído para sobar su maltratado canal auditivo.

―Perdón... _―_ Ahora Cat se sentía mal y eso se notaba en su tono repentinamente decaído. Jade solo suspiró derrotada.

―Bueno, ya no me duele tanto, no importa _―_ Una gran mentira pues su oído le punzaba, pero a pesar de que a veces le irritaban los arranques tan aleatorios de la pelirroja le irritaba aún más ser la causante de su tristeza _―_ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ese grito tan de repente? _―_ Cat no podría explicárselo a Jade, ¿o sí? ¿Ella entendería que su preocupación fue causada por el temor de que no fuese _el esposo ideal_ y por consiguiente su relación no durara por siempre y para siempre como Cat tanto soñaba que hiciera? ¿Creería que sus temores estaban justificados? ¿Se reiría de ella? ¿Por qué le habría dicho eso la tía Janette? ¿La tía Janette estaría casada? ¿Siquiera lo estuvo alguna vez? ¿De qué estaban hechos los espejos? ¿Alguna clase de cámara que siempre estaba grabando y por eso podías verte? Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba la luz roja de esa cámara? Los espejos eran extraños, una vez su hermano... _―_ Eh... ¿Cat? _―_ ¡Cierto, Jade!

―¡Sí! _―_ Respondió otra vez en un tono un poco demasiado estridente.

―¡Dios! _―_ Muy bien, ahora los dos oídos le punzaban.

―¡Lo siento! _―_ Se apresuró la pelirroja.

―¡Ah! _―_ Otra vez muy alto. Prácticamente ya no podía sentir sus tímpanos _―_ ¿Segura que estás bien, Cat? _―_ Habló casi gritando porque no escuchaba su propia voz. _Awww_ , pensó Cat, a pesar de su **evidente** molestia seguía preocupándose por ella.

―Sí, eh... _―_ De repente un pensamiento la invadió. Tenía que colgar antes de perderlo _―_ ¿Dijiste media hora? Eso es perfecto, aquí estaré. Adióóósss _―_ Dijo atropelladamente.

―Pero, Cat... _―_

―Te amooo _―_ Y con eso colgó.

Fantástico.

Jade estaría ahí dentro de media hora y a Cat ya se le había ocurrido la más _brillantosa_ y _genialosa_ manera de hacer que las palabras de la tía Janette dejaran de acosarla, y con el bono extra de que así podría acabar con el miedo y estar completamente segura de que ella y Jade estaban destinadas a estar juntas por siempre y para siempre.

Llamó al Sr. Valentine, quien luego de un rato entró ladrando extático, corriendo y tropezando con su propia barriga. Acarició los achocolatados risos del pequeño y un tanto desorientado animal (imitando a los villanos de las películas con sus gatos gordos) mientras una sonrisa maliciosa, propia de un infante a punto de cometer una travesura "ingeniosa", se instalaba en su rostro. Averiguaría... no, más bien constataría lo que obviamente era verdad, siguiendo la gran lista de la tía Janette: Jade era _el esposo perfecto_. Y... en el improbable, remoto, minúsculamente factible, es más, casi imposible caso de que no fuese así... Cat le ayudaría a serlo...

* * *

Hooooooola :D

Muy bien, este es un regalo de cumpleaños (MUUUUUUUUY atrasado) para nuestro querido **Ouroboros Life**. Lo quiero, Sr. Doctor Profesor Compañero Caballero, y realmente espero que le haya gustado el capítulo (exactamente, porque habrá más, tuve que partirlo porque iba a ser muy largo y porque así lo subía más rápido c:).

Bueno, obviamente la canción no es mía sino de **Meghan Trainor** y también obviamente el nombre de la canción es _**Dear Future Husband**_ ; el título del fic (también, también obviamente) es solo un juego de palabras con el título que Cat hace hipotéticamente solo para que rime. La canción me gusta, a decir verdad, el tono es alegre y pegajoso, y la letra me parece simpática y graciosa. Ya saben, hombres, tienen que ser nuestros esclavos perdón esposos ideales c:

Jaja bueno, ya con eso me despido, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización (no creo que tome mucho pues esto será un three-shot o four-shot a lo mucho).

*Oh, y para aquellos que siguen mi otra historia la actualización vendrá a tiempo el domingo, como (casi) siempre c:*

¡Besos Reales!


End file.
